Einen Langsamen Tod
Einen Langsamen Tod '(''German: '''A Slow Death) is the seventeenth zombie map in the Zombies storyline and the sixth and last map of the Remember When... storyline. It is set in an abandoned Russian nuclear weapons testing and manufacturing facility in Siberia and it is the largest map in Zombies history. The base was abandoned in 1987 when experimentation with Element 115 got out of hand and contaminated the area surrounding the base. It features a huge major easter egg called Richtofen's Finest Hour, which focuses on bringing Richtofen back to his sanity and finding out a way to stop the zombie invasion. It was released for the Zombies Expansion Pack for Total Warfare: More Than War on March 6th, 2012. Einen Langsamen Tod is the first map in the entire Zombies series to have thirteen playable characters at one time. A new Perk-a-Cola is available at the players' disposal and it is called Pronaide Soda, which softens the player's footstep so the player becomes less detectable from zombies. No new Wonder Weapons appear, except for an Unnamed Wonder Weapon that is unusable, but all previous wonder weapons return for the players' usage. New power-ups and anti power-ups also appear in this map with the inclusion of a new utility. This is the largest map in the Remember When... storyline and considered the largest Zombies map of all time, however, players say that Elemental Ascendance is bigger. Whether this is true or not is currently unknown. Opening Cutscene/Trailer : Main Article: /It Has Just Begun/ The trailer for Einen Langsamen Tod, It Has Just Begun, was released the day before the maps release. It featured many aspects and features of the map, as well as the characters and some parts of the major easter egg. When the map is first played, this is the opening cutscene, however, it has been extended and it cannot be skipped. After the map has been played one time, the cutscene becomes skipable. Overview Players start out with one of two handguns available for starting out with. Players that play as one of the eight White Eagle members recieve Beretta M92Fs, meanwhile, the players that play as the original characters start with the M1911 featured in previous maps. All players start off at the entrance to the base with a fence surrounding it that zombies can crawl under or climb over. In the starting area, a Ruger Mini-14 can be bought off the fence for 500 points. A Model 1887 can be bought off the ground for 500 points aswell. Clearing the debris on the left road will provide access to small testing buildings and a gate that can be bought to access the laboratories and research buildings. Buying the gate to the Laboratories and Research Buildings cost 2,500 points, however, it is not the most recommended way to go if players want to turn on the back-up power. All enemies from previous maps appear in this map, especially the return of Creepers that last appeared in Wahnsinnig der Kirche. Both forms of Creepers reappear in this map and are faster and stronger than there predecessors. During the major easter egg, Richtofen's Finest Hour, three of the strongest enemies in the Zombies storyline reappear; the Zombie Boss, Dead Raiser and a new enemy, Ebon Shadowshot. Dead Raiser and the Zombie Boss have the same health points as they did in previous maps (7,500,000 points for the Zombie Boss; 15,000,000 for Dead Raiser.) Ebon Shadowshot has the most life points out of any enemy, 30,000,000 life points, which makes him an extremely difficult enemy to kill. Dead Raiser, Ebon Shadowshot and the Zombie Boss only appear during the major easter egg to stop the players from bringing Richtofen back to his sanity. The back-up power is located next to the power, however, unlike Schule der Untoten, there is only one back-up power switch. The back-up power switch is in the top, left-hand corner of the room. Once the back-up power is turned on, the players must turn on the power by activating four switches, two on each side of the room. Once the players have turned on the power, the Pack-a-Punch Machine is unlocked for use as it was hidden behind a false wall. Most Wonder Weapons reappear in this map, except for the V-R11, Gersch Device, Scavenger and the 31-79 JGb-215, and are available from the Mystery Box. Although new new Wonder Weapons appear for usage, one appears as an unusable object in the map. The weapon's name is unknown, so it has been called the Unnamed Wonder Weapon due to the lack of a name. It only appears in the map if one looks through a window in Building #3. It appears to be incomplete as wires are seen coming out of it and sparks can be seen flying every once in a while. The major easter egg in this map is Richtofen's Finest Hour, which is about bringing Edward Richtofen back to his sanity and defeating the commanders of the zombie army. The reward for completing this easter egg is instant access to other maps in the Remember When..., Time Travel Will Tell, Dawn of a New Dusk, A Darker Shade of White, Deathwish and A Universe Splintered storyline maps. In order to go to a map, the player must stand on the teleporter and a menu will pop-up, asking you to chose a map to go to. The player choses a map and they get teleported to that map (the maps must be downloaded before they can be played on.) A new perk is introduced in this map, called Pronaide Soda. This perk softens the player's footsteps and become less detectable from enemies of all kinds. It also increases the sound of the enemies footsteps so it is easy to tell how close they are. Its name is based off of a cut perk that later became PhD Flopper in Ascension. Click here for map layout. Weapons Starting Weapons *Beretta M92F (White Eagles) *M1911 (Original Characters) *M67 Fragmentation Grenade *KA-BAR Combat Knife Off-Wall Weapons *Mini-14 *Model 1887 *MP5A4 *M17S *CBJ-MS *SAM-R *USAS-12 *AUG HBAR *Claymores *Semtex *Throwing Knife *Claymore Mystery Box Weapons *Ak5C *AEK-971 *Magpul Masada *Mk. 14 Mod 1 *FNC *M100 *M16A3 *CM901 *Kriss Vector *Spectre M4 *RATMIL *PP-19 Bizon *PM-2 *M960 *M93 Black Arrow *AS-50 *Mountain Eagle *M116FSS *M82A1 *Wunderwaffe DG-2 *Ray Gun *Winter's Howl *Wave Gun *ZX-7 *Bear Grenade *Verdampfer Modell 1942 *Ray Gun V3 *XM204 *Thundergun *MKA 1919 *Saiga-12 *Benelli M4 Super 90 *SPAS-12 *Ultimax 100 - Mk. II *M60E4 *Kk 62 *Hi-Power *Desert Eagle *Grizzly Mk. 1 *M93 Raffica *PLR-16 *MAC-11 *RPG-29 *MGL 140 *Mk. 19 Unavailable Weapons Note: These weapons were never meant to appear in this map and cannot be accessed via console commands or modding. *9A-91 *AR-18 *AR-7 Survival *REC-7 *FAMAS G2 Felin *L1A1 *Mini-Uzi *SM-03 *PM2 *K7 *UMP *AWC G2 *Vintorez *IWS 2000 *M96 SBS *M97 Hunter *T-76 Long Bow *M10FCM Scout *Striker *Xtrema 2 *Auto-5 *KS-23 *W1200 *Minimi *RPD *PKM *QBB-95 *L86 LSW *LSAT *MG21 *M92F *CZ 110 *Forty-Nine *Glock 34 *Makarov PM *MP-443 Grach *P99 *SIG P-226 *Model 500 *MP9 *Cobra *Hi-Tec S9 *Glock 18 *VP70 *TEC-9 *PP-2000 *Skorpion vz. 61 *Kiparis *LAW 80 *GROM *M136 *FIM-92 Stinger *Panzerfaust 3 *M79 *Gersch Device *31-79 JGb-215 *V-R11 *Thundergun *Matryoshka Dolls *Monkey Bomb Cut Weapons Note: These weapons were cut from the final game and can be accessed via console commands or modding. *AA-12 *AUG A3 *SPAS-15 *Scavenger *AK-74M *M1908 *M40A3 *M14 Garand *M202 FLASH *M134 *P90 Unusuable/Viewable Weapons These weapons are only viewable and cannot be obtained in any way. *Unnamed Wonder Weapon *Unusable Ray Gun V3 *Unusable Wunderwaffe DG-2 Musical Easter Egg : /Welcome to the Jungle/ - Guns 'N Roses Major Easter Egg : Main Article: Richtofen's Finest Hour Minor Easter Eggs Two minor easter eggs appear in Einen Langsamen Tod. *An Old Friend *Training Other Easter Eggs *In Building #13, one can find the Дезинтегратор Версия 1. Shooting it earns them the achievement below. Ending Cutscene : Main Article: Einen Langsamen Tod/Ending Cutscene Achievements *The Most Anticipated... - Play Einen Langsamen Tod for the first time. *What is that? (Hidden Trophy/Achievement) - Find the Unnamed Wonder Weapon. *Mass Chaos - Defeat the Zombie Boss. *Returning the Favor - Defeat Dead Raiser. *The All Mighty - Defeat Ebon Shadowshot. *Back from the brink - Complete the Richtofen's Finest Hour major easter egg. *Another two - Complete all minor easter eggs. Quotes : Main Article: /Quotes/ Radios : Main Article: /Radios/ Trivia : Main Article: /Trivia/ Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-Canonical Maps Category:Maps Category:Einen Langsamen Tod Category:Remember When... Category:DeadRaiser Category:DeadRaiser's Maps Category:Featured Creations